clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Christmas/Traditions
This is how the many countries celebrate. Freezeland Celebrations last from December 22 to the 26th. On the days before Christmas, Yule festivals pop up across the Republic. On Christmas Eve, children bake cookies and sweets and decorate their igloo and Christmas tree. They sing carols and enjoy the company of their family. Before they go to bed, their parents give them a gift, usally a toy, treat, or pyjamas. Children go to bed early, and wait for Father Christmas to come. Around 7:00, children wake up and play with an unwrapped gift that father christmas leaves, empty their stockings, and wait for their parents to wake up. Finally, around 9:00, King Triskelle gives his Christmas Speech. Half an hour later, children finally open their gifts. Around 17:00, a Chistmas feast is held, with foods varying from family to family. Before the feast starts, everyone stands in a circle and pops open their christmas crackers. Viking Empire The Viking Empire's Tradition Varies because of it's Dependancies. Here are all of the sub-categories: The Mainland Penguins have elaborately decorated trees that have a Model Viking on top instead of a Star. Presents are customary and are given and recieved by everyone. Vikings love having hearty traditional Viking Feasts. As a finale, there are firework show that go off at night, and show of fancy Viking Longboats that are covered with Christmas lights. Alemania Alemanians also have trees that have a Model Puffle on top, and exhange presents. Cookies are popular for eating, Cream Soda fests are held at local taverns. Frankterre Frankterrans also hav Christmas trees with a model puffle on top, exchange presents, and enjoy a traditional Frankterran feast of Mullet, Escargot (Fried RocketSnails), Salad, Gravy, Mashed Potatoes, and Rosemary Bread. They serve this with Cream Soda, and have dessert with Cookies or Creme Brulee. Magyaria Magyarians have Christmas trees with a Model Viking on top and Exhange Presents. Afterwards, around 10:00, they attend the local Telenacle Service. Then, they have some family quality time, and eat a feast that include Stuffed Pancakes and Soups. Albergue Plata Penguins have a regular Christmas Tree with a regular Star on top, Exchange Presents as Usual, and Attend the Morning Telenacle Service. Afterwards, the fiestas occur, and penguins can be seen in traditional dress dancing to Albergue Platan Music. A feast is held at the end of the day, which include having Tacos, Burritos, fried rice with beans, Pizza, and sometimes grey fish. It is usually served with Hot Chocolate or Coffee. For Dessert, there are Cookies and Churros. Lasoun At 1:23AM, December 25 every year, penguins would go to the neighbourhood designated 'Christmas Tree' and start decorating it with snow. This tradition started in 2007 by a family. That's quite about it. Auzua Mostafique and MAI MAI would usually celebrate Christmas simply by exchanging gifts. This only occurs between those who believe in Christmas. This is also followed in Auzua Mostafique. Some hold parties on Christmas Eve, and community centres organize 'Christmas Tree Light-ups' days before Christmas. Snowzerland Penguins give and recieve presents, but keeping in mind for a gift for SN for Swissmass. They love to make delicious cookies and have warm feasts of Mullet, mash potatoes, gravy, Snossberry Sauce, and Coleslaw. Penguins love to drink Egg Nogg, Hot Chocolate and Coffee. In the afternoon, penguins have Cream Soda Drinking Contests that occur in the local village or city. Category:Holidays